bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Consort of Illusion Extras
Miscellaneous things relating to the production of the story Consort of Illusion. Notes General *In the beginning of Consort of Illusion's development, there wasn't going to be anything similar to what is known today as Reflection of Illusion. This was because each of the characters backstories would be fleshed out in Consort of Illusion proper. It came about when Consort of Illusion's (as of this writing) sole reader stated that as is, he didn't feel attached to any of the characters and that knowing their backstories right then and there would help. It is currently unknown if some backstories will still be mostly revealed in Consort of Illusion or if reader must read Reflection of Illusion to better understand the characters lives. That said, some of the characters backstories have already been alluded to. *I sometimes mistake Amalija with Afisa when typing. *The curses were originally censored out with asteriks. *Felicia is often misspelled "Felecia". *Ankur was originally "Ankor" but due to countless spelling mistakes, the author basically said, "screw it" and the spelling mistake became the actual name. Chapter Specific *Sebastion is inspired partially by Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist and Akira from Akira. *Juan is slightly inspired by Master Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts. *Carmelo is modeled after River Phoenix. *Felicia is modeled after Lillian Gish, the author's favorite actress. Chapter One *Chapter one originally had a warning that informed the readers that it was Consort of Illusion's longest chapter and as of this writing it still remains as the longest chapter. The author fears that readers will be turned off by the chapter length and "role-call" like nature of the first chapter and will refuse to read further. The states that the second chapter is much better. Chapter Seven *The chapter is a lot shorter than originally anticipated due to the author writing it on his phone... Chapter Eight *Chapters Eight and nine were originally supposed to be one chapter but I decided against it once I saw how long chapter eight was turning out to be. *There was about a nine month span of time between when chapter seven was written and when chapter eight was written. The first few Chapters of Reflection of Illusion were completed in the mean time. Chapter Ten *It took me a long time to decide what familiars the girls would get. I'm still a bit iffy about it but I plan on keeping their familiars as is. I felt the owl was a manditory familiar, along with Kajsa serving as the cat. I was really tempted to have one of the girls choose a dog as it ''is ''Man's Best Friend but I ultimately decided against it. Dogs are a bit overplayed, let some other animals have some love. If I do change anything, I might end up giving Afisa a frilled lizard instead. Admittedly, there was a bit of author appeal as there is a cat, a turtle and a panda. *This was the first time Gaia is shown being genuinely angry and as a result I felt that I might have messed up her characterization somewhat. *The chapter ended up longer than originally anticipated. *The PES were originally not meant to appear in any capacity. *The fortunes for Isabella and Lillian were done with actual tarot cards! I would like to give thanks to Free Tarot Readings. Isabella's:http://www.free-tarot-reading.net/readings/87976737 and Lillian's:http://www.free-tarot-reading.net/readings/87976593. =Chapter Eleven= *The chapter is the first to make Kola's feelings for Joshua apparent (remember, the kiss was upon request of her father). I wanted to make sure the readers knew she felt fondly towards Joshua while not blatantly revealing the extent of her feelings. =Chapter Eleven= *I wanted to write this chapter for a long time, envisioning it in my head for at least seven months prior to the chapter being completed. As a result, I was really excited to be finally writing the chapter and I had fun dog so from start to finish! Logos Pictures 600full-lillian-gish.jpg|Who Felicia resembles. Annex - Gish, Lillian 07.jpg|Who Felicia resembles. Download (6).jpeg|Who Felicia resembles. Download (7).jpeg|Who Felicia resembles. Download (5).jpeg|Who Felicia resembles. Lillian gish.jpg|Who Felicia resembles. Lillian-Gish-Portrait.jpg|Who Felicia resembles. Tumblr m5jihugUQ71qb4569o1 400.jpg|Who Felicia resembles. GISH LILLIAN.jpg|Who Felicia resembles. 17 lilian gish-theredlist.jpg|Who Felicia resembles. images (4).jpeg|Who Carmelo resembles images (3).jpeg|Who Carmelo resembles download (8).jpeg|Who Carmelo resembles Download (10).jpeg|Original model for the PES castle Music Category:Sonicfan919